Team 8
by The New Ace of Spies
Summary: In Too Deep, there's supposed to be a new team, Team 8. What is this team? Why it's just Amy, Dan and Illeni? Meet the CIA spy who has darker secrets than anyone can imagine. Put in an evil Ian and a grumpy Nellie. Ian/Amy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story about Team 8.**

The goal of every single team was to kill off Amy and Dan Cahill. They were experts at finding clues, but not so good at hiding their trail.

So when Mr. Myctire called them, asking them to meet him in the lobby of the Plaza Hotel, they knew something was wrong.

Dan and Amy were quite certain that the eighth clue was in New York City, for the last clue had a picture of the Statue of Liberty. Well, why not? They decided, looking forward to all the tourist attractions and the next clue.

"There you are!" cried the lawyer as the kids hurried down the street. "I'd like you to meet someone." And that was when they realized.

She had tan olive skin with apple green almond shaped eyes which looked strangely, to Amy, like Ian's. Her wavy hair was a dark shade of caramel, resulting in a light brown. She wore a pima cotton olive green tunic, jeans and combat boots. In her left hand was a tube of masquera. Compared to the Kabras, they were average.

"This is CIA member, Illeni Mocsovich. She is also a-"

"I can speak for myself!" Illeni snapped. Her hair blew in the breeze resulting in the smell of strawberries move through the air. "I'm also a Cahill, as you might guess. A Lucian in fact. Anyway-"

"It's my turn to speak!" Mr. Mcyntire snarled. They glared at each other with hatred. Finally he turned toward the kids. "Grace wanted you to have this letter." He pulled out an envolope and handed it to Amy.

_Dear Amy and Dan,  
_

_If you're reading this very unfortunate letter, it means all the other teams are joining together to eliminate you.  
_

_By now dear Mr. Mycntire must have introduced Illeni Moscovich(did she mention she's 23?) Anyway, Illeni here would either join your team, making Team 7 out of commision and a new Team 8, or Illeni would be Team 8 by herself. She has money to support you. I know you would like her, Amy, you both have a taste for classical books. She would enjoy beating everyone. Remember you have many enemies, do you need more?  
_

_Grace_

Amy and Dan looked at Illeni. For Dan, she was well... Hot. And give the Kabras a run for their money. Now that was cool.

For Amy, she reminded her of Ian. The eyes were exactly shape. But how? Oh yeah, she was a Lucian.

"Let's say yes," Dan whispered in Amy's ear.

Illeni didn't flinch at all, though Amy could tell she could read his lips. Ah, the life of a spy.

"Doesn't she look like Ian?" Amy whispered. Now Illeni flinched.

"You say everyone does," Dan hissed.

"No, her eyes. Her sincere expression. They're related."

"Of course! We all are!" muttered Dan.

"You know what I mean!"

"Let's just take her."

"Fine."

Dan looked up. "We'll be Team 8."

Illeni didn't smile.

"Very well. You are now Team 8. Illeni, when I tell the others, should I call you Unknown? I know you do not want trouble with your cousins."

"Yes, please." Illeni said quietly.

_________________________________________________________

"What do you _mean _Team 7 is out of commision? Isn't that Amy's team?" Ian Kabra did not like to panic, but now he was.

"I told you already, Team 7 is out of the race, due to some... issues," the lawyer said annoyed. "Now I would like to introduce you to Team 8–"

"I don't care about Team 8! What happened to Amy?!"

"Brother–" Natalie said in the background.

"SHUT UP!"

Mr. Mycntire brought the phone away from his ear for that moment.

"Now tell me, what happened to Amy?"

"She's... A new team. Her, her brother, and Unknown."

"Unknown?" Ian asked suspiciously.

"Someone. I assume you will meet up with Team 8 soon."

"Listen, Lawyer." Ian said through gritted teeth. "I don't like your jokes. Who's this Unknown?"

"You will find out."

"Well then tell me where Amy is."

"No."

"Then I will find out myself."

**What do you think? It's not my favorite story. What do you think of the evil Ian? Should I continue it? I mean the story.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you know what's disgusting? Ian looks like he's 25. It's horrible. And Amy's blond when in the books she's a brunette.**

"Okay, a favor I ask for." Illeni was nicer outside, and more calm. "I say we all tell each other everything. No secrets unless neccessary. Yes?"

"Totally," Dan said.

"Good. By the way, if I act bossy, just tell me."

"Oh," Amy said quietly as they entered their hotel room. Nellie looked up from her bed.

"Where were you guys? Whoa–Who's that? Lucian? She looks like–"

Amy glared at her.

"–Never mind. Nellie Gomez."

"Illeni Moscovich. CIA spy. Cousin of–" she suddenly stop. "–of Sidney Reily. I'm on your team now. You like punk?" she wrinkled her nose at the black nail polish.

"Yeah. I hope you aren't as snotty as the Kabras."

Illeni smiled. "Oh I'm not." She smirked. "Totally not."

"How about Irina Spasky?" Amy asked. "Do you act like her?"

Illeni frowned. "Who?"

"KGB Agent. Spy in the Cold War," supplied Dan.

"Oh," Illeni said, confused. "She sounds nice."

Amy looked at horror at Illeni.

"What?" Illeni asked. "Spies are usually cool."

"Girl," Nellie said. "This one is not."

Illeni made a face. "Call me by Illeni. That's what my parents named me, not Girl. So deal with it, Kiddo."

Nellie glared. "What did you call me, _Girl_?"

"Kiddo. I'm older than you."

Now Nellie did not realize the tube of masquera at Illeni's side.

"You're on!" She grabbed a cooking book.

Illeni quietly opened the tube. Instead of black liquid that women applied on their eyelashes, was crimson bubbly liquid. Acid.

"Illeni no!" Dan yelled. "She's in our team!"

Illeni frowned. "The annoying lawyer didn't inform me of another Cahill."

"She's not a Cahill," Amy admitted. "She's our au pair and you guys are gonna have to collaborate."

Both Illeni and Nellie made a face.

________________________

"Dan!" Amy cried. Dan moaned. "Illeni's gone!"

"Yeah," he muttered sleepily. "Said went to go get breakfast. Be back soon." Dan rolled over. Amy made a face.

"Lame. She's doing some undercover. For God's sake! She's a–"

The door barged open.

"Illeni!" Amy scrambled up.

But it wasn't Illeni.

"Irina Spasky?" Dan said, confused.

She looked exactly like Irina Spasky, blond hair, blue eyes, uniform, but no nails? Instead she had a umbrella at her side and there was blood dripping down her cheek.

"Oh. My. God." Irina said in a heavy Russian accent. "Excuse me," she suddenly said in a British accent. Then switched to American. "OH MY GOD! That's the third time I've been called Irina Spasky! And I had to use my pistol!"

"Pistol?" Dan said eyeing the umbrella.

"Illeni?" Amy asked.

Irina removed her hair revealing Illeni's caramel hair. "These contacts are so annoying!"

"Who did you get into a fight with?" Nellie asked.

"My cousins–"

"Natalie and me, Ian Kabra," said a voice behind Illeni. She whirled pointing the umbrella at Ian's chest.

"Don't move," she said through gritted teeth in a British accent.

"I told you they were related!" Amy said to Dan.

"Whatever. Anyway, like, what's up with the British accent? And the Russian? Can you speak–"

"Shut up," Illeni said. She glared at Ian. "You want to tell them?"

"I'll tell them," Natalie said, coming up with a dart gun.

"You have the story wrong, Girl," snapped Illeni.

"Very well," Ian said. "I will tell them. Then may I complain to Father?"

"Go ahead," Illeni said, with a smirk.

"You see, Dan, Nellie, and er, Amy, Illeni here is my cousin. And I really mean cousin. My father is her uncle. And her mother is well..."

"His aunt," Illeni finished, she said in a silky Britsh accent. "I'm actually British."

"Yes..." Ian said with displeasure. "And when she was sixteen... She started working at the CIA. She was very good. Then she went on a mission and got kidnapped. Of course she escaped. Father was VERY proud."

Illeni scowled. "He was just happy I had not let down the Lucian reputation."

"Anyway he wanted Illeni to go with us when it was our time to search for clues. Of course we said no."

"What a _shame_," Illeni said sarcastically. "Do you really think I would have gone with you stupid rich, bratty, snotty, losers? Like, no way."

"By then, Illeni had met Grace Cahill. They weren't exactly the best friends. But from what we hear, Illeni has helped the Lucians with clues by–"

"Wrong."

"Fine. Anyway, Illeni promised she would help the underdogs."

"I made a deal with Grace. Fifteen clues for me. And you?" Illeni smiled at Dan. "Protection. And that's where my job comes in." Illeni cocked the umbrella.

"NO!" Amy cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"That gives me a greater urge hurt him." She didn't smile.

"Ah, Illeni. You wouldn't really hurt me, would you?" Ian said.

"Of course I would," hissed Illeni. She fired once at Ian's shoulder.

"_No!"_ screamed Amy.

"Chill out, It's a poison. I doubt he doesn't have the antidote," Illeni said watching Ian searching his pockets.

He took out a tube and unscrewed it. "Natalie–"

"Let's go."

Illeni fired at Natalie once before she closed the door.

Was that the end? Of course not.

**Yeah. Give me as many reviews as you guys want!**


End file.
